No soy esa muñequita de porcelana
by galadrielcullen
Summary: Bella tenía una vida de reina al lado de Alec Volturi, pero no era feliz... Hasta que conoció a Edward Cullen, quien le enseñó que con poco se pueden ver las estrellas. Two shot. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los nombres de los personajes no son míos, son de Sthepenie Meyer, la creadora de esta maravillosa saga… solo los estoy utilizando para dar vida a esta nueva y loca historia que se le ocurrió a mi cabecita ;)**

En un principio era un oneshot, pero me salieron muchas hojas, así decidí dividirlo…

**Prohibida su copia o adaptación sin permiso de mua, la autora…**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD.  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

**No soy esa muñequita de porcelana.**

Capitulo 1:

Para él yo era un simple objeto… un adorno más para su casa, la que debía ser perfecta los 365 días del año y tenía que hacer todo lo que él quisiera, por el simple hecho de ser su esposa.

Era una niña cuando nos casamos, apenas tenía 16 años y él 30. Fue el primero… aunque yo ni de lejos fui su primera mujer.

Al principio aceptaba esta vida, siempre me decía que era mi marido, que sabía qué era lo mejor para mí, pero con el paso del tiempo me fui dando cuenta que era una tonta e ilusa y, que su amor era veneno.

Cada día que pasaba era un suplicio, ya no estaba viendo mi vida color de rosa y no quería estar con el "buen hombre" que era Alec…

Si mi madre escuchara lo que pensaba, se moriría. Desde que empecé a desarrollarme como mujer intentó ponerme de novia con los hijos de colegas de mi padre, siempre diciéndome que era lo mejor para mí, que solo así podría tener la vida de una reina.

**FLASHBACK…**

_—__Isabella, ¿por qué no te pones ese vestido azul que te regalé para tu cumpleaños número quince?_

_—__Mamá, ¡es demasiado escotado! —respondí recordando el dichoso vestido._

_—__Y que importa, ¿acaso no quieres conquistar a tu futuro marido?...Eres igual a tu padre, siempre pensando en pequeño._

_—__Pero madre, apenas tengo dieciséis años y… tengo poca delantera._

_—__No importa, nunca es tarde para pensar en tu futuro. Además, existen los sostenes con relleno —argumentó yendo directo a mi cajón de la ropa interior, de donde sacó algo azul y me lo pasó en las manos… un dichoso sostén con relleno que ni yo sabía que tenía._

_—__Ponte esto… y colócate ese vestido. En veinte minutos te quiero en el comedor. ¿Entendido?_

_—__Sí, madre. En veinte minutos estoy abajo. No te preocupes._

_—__Esa es mi futura reina. Piensa en grande ahora, hija; nunca te conformes con alguien mediocre, alguien así nunca te dará la vida que te mereces —aconsejó, abrazándome._

**Fin Flashback.**

Ya no quiero la vida de reina, no si eso significa ser la esclava de mi marido. No porque no me tuviera aprecio, o por lo menos eso demostraba llevándome con él a todos lados. Íbamos a visitar y comprar a cada país que visitaba por asuntos de negocios, donde me compraba ropa cada vez más costosa y me llenaba de joyas.

Pero su amor me hacía mal, ya no soportaba ser la esposa modelo, la que debía sonreír a todos y mostrar que nuestra vida de casados era perfecta.

Me cansaba que todas las noches me obligara a tener relaciones con él sin siquiera fijarse o darse el tiempo de saber si quería o tenía ganas. Siempre me sentía como si hubiera sido violada… y por mi propio marido.

Sé que tenía y tiene amantes a montones, lo cual al principio lo soportaba y callaba porque se suponía que un hombre debía tenerlas. Además, desde que me casé, mi madre me decía que era normal, pero que yo era la esposa, por tanto la más importante. ¿Todo lo que acepta un corazón joven enamorado?

Pero ya no más, ya no seré la estúpida que acepta todo, la mujercita engañada que sonríe y llora por dentro.

Solo necesitaba algo o alguien que me diera ese empujón para que mandara mi matrimonio de diez años de vacaciones a Alaska y a Alec Volturi al infierno.

Lo que pasaría en uno de esos tantos días cuando salía en mi auto al supermercado, aunque teníamos personal doméstico en nuestra casa, a mí igual me gustaba ir y comprar lo que se necesitaba… _Ya que no me gustaba que pensaran que era tonta y que no era capaz de administrar mi propia casa, especialmente Alec_…

Busqué dónde estacionarme, quedando justo al lado de un flamante Volvo color negro. Saqué mis cosas de dentro de mi auto, cerré la puerta y apreté el llavero para activar la alarma. El supermercado no estaba demasiado lleno, así que tomé un carrito y me puse a recorrer los pasillos en busca de lo que necesitábamos para la cena de mañana, con nuestros respectivos padres…

Estaba bastante concentrada leyendo la etiqueta de una botella de vino, que no me di cuenta que un chico estaba a mi lado y cada cierto tiempo miraba en mi dirección. Solo me fijé cuando, después de elegir el vino, lo iba a echar en el carro y vi que en él no estaban las cosas que primeramente había elegido para comprar, así que levanté la mirada para buscar el mío y quedé estática al estar de frente a un par de ojos verdes que me dejaron sin aire en los pulmones…

_—_Disculpa, ¿este es tu carro?_ —_Le pregunté lo primero que vino a mi cabeza.

_—_Sí, ese es el mío… Entonces este es el tuyo _—_respondió sonriendo, haciendo rodar un carro que estaba detrás de él.

Me sonrojé, pero de vergüenza… Casi dejo mis cosas en el suyo, siendo que el mío estaba a unos pasos de mí.

_—_No te preocupes, más de una vez me ha ocurrido lo mismo, aunque tú te diste cuenta a tiempo, porque cuando yo lo hice ya había echado las cosas y la señora no fue nada amable conmigo _—_me contó, todavía sonriendo.

_—_Lo siento, no suelo ser tan distraída.

_—_Disculpada… aunque, ¿cómo me vas a devolver la mano?

_—_¿Perdón?... No entendí lo que me preguntaste _—_dije, apretando el mango del carro con las manos, con más fuerza de la necesaria…

_No porque pensara que me iba a hacer algo malo, sino porque esperaba que fuera lo que mi mente había captado, o sea, que me estaba pidiendo una cita._

_—_Disculpa si te asusté con lo que dije, no suelo tener mucho tacto para hablar con una mujer y menos si es tan linda como la que tengo enfrente. Solo te estaba pidiendo… si quieres, claro… ir a tomar un café conmigo.

No pensé mucho antes de contestar… _Quizás piensan que porque estoy casada, no debo tener ese tipo de comportamiento, pero ya hace bastantes días atrás tomé una actitud diferente y este chico me iba a ayudar más de lo que pensaba… además, no llevaba el anillo de casada._

_—_Claro… ¿Dónde?

_—_Acá al lado hay un café, se llama Capuccino… Paguemos las cosas y nos encontramos allí… ¿en media hora?

_—_Está bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?

_—_Ah, verdad, nunca te lo dije… Edward Cullen… y ¿el tuyo?

_—_Isabella Swan _—_respondí, volviendo a utilizar mi apellido de soltera sin una pizca de remordimiento.

_—_Bueno… Isabella, nos vemos en un rato.

Guiñándome el ojo, se marchó.

Así que fui a otro pasillo eligiendo lo que me faltaba y me encaminé hacia a las cajas.

Estaba nerviosa, debo admitirlo. Nunca había hecho esto, no por falta de candidatos, si no porque le era fiel a mi esposo. Pero cuando vi a Edward no pensé, solo actué. Sentí que era ese alguien que me ayudaría a dejar atrás a la muñequita de porcelana, para pasar a ser una mujer más decidida, que nunca más iba a dejar que los demás manejaran su vida.

Pagué a la cajera, tomé mis bolsas y casi corrí hasta mi auto.

El Volvo que se encontraba al lado del mío no estaba, así que no pude saber quién era el dueño o la dueña… _Lo siento, pero me encanta ese modelo de auto, aunque para mi "querido marido" no correspondía a una dama…_

Así que abrí el maletero de mi Chevrolet Aveo rojo y metí las bolsas dentro, tratando de no apretar los vinos, ya que más de una vez Alec me había regañado delante del servicio porque se había quebrado una botella. Saqué el seguro de las puertas, apagando la alarma, sentándome luego en el asiento y dejando al lado mi cartera; me fui rumbo a la cafetería.

No tuve que manejar mucho, solo estaba a dos cuadras del supermercado… "Capuccino" se leía en grandes letras blancas sobre un fondo verde. Me estacioné al lado, como en una especie de estacionamiento al aire libre y nuevamente quedé al lado de un Volvo. Salí de mi auto y me encaminé a la puerta, la que abrí con algo de dificultad… Dentro era un lugar bastante agradable y el aroma a café impregnaba el aire que se respiraba. Así que me puse a buscar a Edward, lo cual no me tomó mucho tiempo, porque levantó la cabeza, me vio y agitó su mano para darme a saber dónde estaba sentado. Respiré varias veces y con paso decidido llegué a su lado.

—Hola Isabella.

—Hola… ¿ya pediste algo?

—No… estaba esperándote.

Debo decir que eso me derritió… Nunca Alec me esperaba, e incluso un par de veces pedía por mí, lo cual al principio me complacía, pero con el tiempo me desagradaba porque nunca ordenaba lo que a mí me gustaba, sino lo que él creía que le debía gustar a una esposa de gustos delicados…

—Y… ¿qué vas a tomar? —me preguntó dejando una carpeta con el menú, al tiempo que me sentaba y dejaba mi cartera encima de mis piernas.

—¿Qué me recomiendas?

—Mmm… el café con vainilla es exquisito, aunque también el que tiene un toque de menta… siempre pido los dos, pero quizás quieras un moccachinno, que trae chocolate, además amo las cosas dulces que hacen aquí.

En ese instante, llegó un chico a preguntarnos que queríamos.

—Pediré el café con vainilla… y un trozo de kuquen con frutas.

—Excelente elección —me aseguró Edward, sonriendo.

–Yo, un café con menta y un toque de crema, además de un trozo de torta de nueces.

—Ok… ¿algo más? —nos preguntó el mozo.

—No, nada más. Gracias —le respondió Edward.

—Cualquier cosa me avisan. —Nos dijo, antes de girarse e irse a la barra para pedir nuestras cosas.

En eso, sonó mi celular, lo saqué de mi cartera y miré la pantalla… ALEC. Decidí atender porque después se armaría una batahola en casa si no lo hacía.

—Me disculpas Edward, pero debo atender esta llamada.

—Está bien, tranquila.

Apreté el botón verde y me lo llevé al oído.

—Hola… Isabella.

—Sí, dime.

—¿A qué hora te dignas a venir a casa? Acuérdate que tienes que organizar la cena de mañana.

—Ya lo sé, crees que no lo recuerdo. Por eso vine al supermercado, para comprar lo necesario.

—No me hables en ese tono Isabella, te recuerdo que soy tu marido y me debes respeto.

Debo decir que ese momento mi rabia interna entró en ebullición… Nunca más iba a permitir que me tratara como su hija.

—Tú no me hables así. Yo veré a qué hora llego. Nunca te pregunto lo mismo. No soy una niñita estúpida… y ¡sabes que más, no voy a llegar hasta mañana!

—¡Isabella Volturi!

—Adiós.

Colgué y apagué el celular.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora, pero me sentía inmensamente _feliz…_

Apareció el mozo con nuestros pedidos que puso al frente de cada uno. Luego se retiró y Edward solo me miraba fijamente.

—Parece que no fue muy buena la conversación.

—No quiero hablar sobre eso… ¿podemos cambiar de tema? —repliqué— Como por ejemplo, porqué la invitación. No creo que seas de esas personas que invitan a un café a la primera persona que se les cruza en el camino.

Cerró los ojos, pensando un momento, para luego abrirlos y responder…

—Tienes razón, no soy de los que invitan a la primera persona que se me cruza en el supermercado… pero contigo fue diferente, llamaste mi atención apenas te vi eligiendo vinos —comentó, al tiempo que tomaba su taza y le daba un sorbo—. Debo reconocer que me gustaste… porque, aunque vistas con ropas a la moda y tengas joyas caras, eres sencilla y amable.

Wow… era el primero que veía más allá de lo externo. Para todos los demás era la fría y perfecta Isabella Volturi… solo mi padre sabía cómo era en realidad.

Agarré su mano y la llevé a mi rostro. Él solo me miró, sin comentarios…

—Me dejaste sorprendida, pero halagada. También debo decir que me gustaste… tus ojos me hipnotizaron apenas levanté la mirada.

Solo rió, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran y se volvieran de un verde más oscuro.

Tomé mi café, mirándolo todo el tiempo. Él también hacía lo mismo, como una danza en silencio…

—Cuéntame algo de ti —dije, al cabo de un rato.

—Trabajo en una empresa de informática, vivo con mi hermano que aún estudia en la universidad. Mis padres están divorciados, mi perro se llama Newen. Tengo veintisiete años y soy soltero —describió, volviendo su atención a la torta.

—Vaya, lo básico de una…

—Y ¿qué hay de ti?

¿Qué le digo?... ¿Qué le digo?... vamos Isabella.

—Mmm… vivo con mi madre, ya que mi padre lleva muerto tres años… no tengo hermanos porque mi madre después que nací yo, se operó para no tener más hijos… no tengo mascotas, aunque amo a los perros y tengo veintiséis años.

No me preguntó nada sobre el hecho de que no di a conocer mi estado civil, pero vi de reojo que miraba mi mano, como buscando un anillo.

Terminamos de comer, pagamos entre los dos y salimos al estacionamiento.

Saqué mis llaves, mientras que él hacía lo mismo y apretaba un botón en su llavero. Al tiempo que parpadeaban las luces traseras del Volvo… vaya, vaya… por fin sé quién es el dueño.

—Isabella… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —interrogó, tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

—Dime.

—¿Eres casada?

—Sí, lo soy… pero, Edward, antes que pienses cualquier cosa, debo decirte que no estamos bien, e incluso estoy pensando en tramitar los papeles del divorcio. Ya no lo amo… y nada me importa de él en este momen…

No alcancé a terminar de decirlo cuando sentí que sus labios hacían contacto con los míos… no de forma dulce, sino más bien animal, aprensándome contra su cuerpo.

¡Madre de Dios! ¡¿Dónde aprendió a besar así?!

—Edwa..rd…

—Mmm…

No repliqué más. Me dejé llevar por el momento.

Al cabo de un rato se separó de mí. Lo observé, tratando de volver mi ritmo cardíaco a la normalidad y sus ojos estaban de un verde casi negro.

—No voy a decir que lo siento, Isabella… porque no es así.

—No pensaba pedirte que te disculparas.

Me miró, ahora sonriendo, aunque era una sonrisa ladeada y un tanto maliciosa.

—Vamos a mi departamento… olvidémonos de tu marido, del mundo de afuera… solo nosotros dos.

—Pero… ¿y tu hermano?

—Emmett está en la universidad a esta hora, además, tiene novia así que dudo que llegue a dormir.

—Está bien, ¿te sigo en mi auto?

—Okey —dijo volviendo a besarme, para luego ir al suyo.

Desconecté la alarma y subí rápidamente.

Nunca manejé tan rápido como en ese momento. En quince minutos lo seguía para entrar al estacionamiento dónde estaba su departamento… Llámenme loca, pero ahora solo pensaba en mi felicidad… y Edward lo era en ese momento.

Los dos salimos en tiempo récord de los autos y corrimos para tomar el ascensor, ya dentro de este, volvimos a besarnos, pero casi destrozando nuestros labios, como un sediento cuando encuentra un vaso con agua…

* * *

**Ojala les guste… mi mayor alegría es recibir sus mensajes para saber si les gusto o no la historia… es como mi forma de pago…**

**Este capítulo igual esta corregido por mi beta… quien se dio el tiempo de arreglar varios errores que por despistada se me pasaron XDDD**

**Ahhh, y los nuevos capítulos de mis fanfic mas largos están en proceso, asi quizás espero que muy pronto los puedan leer…**

**Así que las espero…**

**Cariños**

**Gala ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los nombres de los personajes no son míos, son de Sthepenie Meyer, la creadora de esta maravillosa saga… solo los estoy utilizando para dar vida a esta nueva y loca historia que se le ocurrió a mi cabecita ;)**

En un principio era un oneshot, pero me salieron muchas hojas, así decidí dividirlo…

**Prohibida su copia o adaptación sin permiso de mua, la autora…**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Sool Onuma, Betas FFAD.  
www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Capitulo 2:

Tomados de las manos, Edward me llevó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió en tiempo récord. Ya dentro, me presionó contra una pared y volvió a la sesión de besos y caricias…

Cuando Edward hizo el beso más profundo, me estremecí y lo agarré de sus hombros para atraerlo hacia mí, mientras le sacaba la chaqueta y la tiraba al suelo. Quedé apretada contra su cuerpo, pudiendo sentir cada centímetro de él, especialmente su bien definido tórax.

Sus labios abandonaron los míos para seguir depositando ardientes besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja. Lo mordisqueó suavemente para luego succionarlo, haciendo que de mi garganta se escapara un gemido.

Sus manos descendieron por mis costados, deslizándose hasta mi cadera para luego ir a mi espalda y apretarme contra él nuevamente.

—Deberíamos parar —susurré.

—Lo sé —contestó Edward, pero siguió ocupado besándome el cuello.

Era casi una batalla la que teníamos en el pasillo de entrada….

—¿Te fías de mí? —me preguntó.

Moví de forma afirmativa la cabeza. Entonces el deslizó un brazo debajo de mis rodillas para alzarme como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma.

Conmigo en brazos, se dirigió hasta dónde supuse era su dormitorio, el cual estaba pasando la cocina.

Cuando entramos, me dejó a los pies de una enorme cama.

—No te importa que me deshaga de esto, ¿verdad? —interrogó, tomando el dobladillo de mi blusa entre sus dedos—. Necesito tocarte con urgencia.

—Sí, quítamelo —respondí, casi entre jadeos.

Me sacó la prenda por la cabeza y la arrojó a un lado, para luego mirarme con hambre en los ojos.

—Eres preciosa, Isabella —murmuró, haciéndome sonrojar.

Edward me acarició con las yemas de los dedos la parte superior de mis pechos para luego empezar a bajar los tirantes de mi sujetador y tomar en su mano uno de mis senos. Con el pulgar comenzó a estimular mi pezón, haciendo que se endureciera y de mi garganta se escapara un gemido.

Sentía mi cuerpo como gelatina, nada que ver cuando Alec me tocaba… Edward hacía que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas estuvieran más activas que nunca.

Su respiración estaba en mi cuello y luego fue bajando hasta mis pechos, donde tomó un pezón con su boca. Fueron miles de sensaciones las que sentí en ese momento y de forma inconsciente, enredé mis dedos entre su rebelde cabello.

Me desabrochó el sostén para sacarlo y tirarlo, quizás en la misma dirección que mi blusa. Me atrajo hacia él, pasando sus manos por mi espalda y descendió hasta el cierre de mi minifalda.

Apenas escuché cuando la bajó y mucho menos cuando cayó al suelo. Estaba casi enajenada con el placer que estaba sintiendo. Era casi como si nunca hubiera tenido relaciones antes, como si esta fuera mi primera vez… _¿Cómo puede ser tan distinto?... ¿Cómo Edward era tan paciente y cariñoso? Mientras Alec velaba por su satisfacción, sin importarle si yo disfrutaba o no._

Edward apartó sus labios de mis pechos para mirarme. Solo me quedaban puestos las braguitas y mis zapatos.

—Vaya, parece que estamos un poco disparejos. Así que tendré que quitarme algo para que estemos en igualdad de condiciones —expresó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios antes de sacarse la polera blanca por la cabeza.

Lo devoré con la mirada, no era al extremo puro músculo, pero tenía bastante definido el tórax. En eso, Edward me tiró hacia él al tiempo que las manos de ambos vagaban por nuestros cuerpos en medio de unos ardientes besos.

En ese momento sentí que el presionaba su patente erección contra mi vientre y no pude resistirme a frotarla con mi cadera… y un fuerte gemido salió de su garganta al tiempo que levantaba su cabeza y me miraba con los ojos casi negros.

—No sabes cómo te deseo —murmuró en mi oído.

—Y yo a ti —le respondí, ya con los ojos lagrimosos por las sensaciones.

—Eres mi fantasía hecha realidad —me dijo, volviendo a besarme para luego alejarse y sacarse los pantalones y zapatos junto con el bóxer rápidamente.

Me quedé muda… mi mente dejó de procesar… _él también era mi fantasía hecha realidad_…

Me tomó la mano y me sentó en la cama, donde de rodillas me sacó los zapatos, para luego empujarme sobre el colchón y con los dientes sacarme las braguitas… _Este hombre me iba a matar con lo que estaba haciendo._

Entonces empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo, primero besando mis labios y luego descendiendo por mi cuello, los hombros…

Y así continuó besándome y acariciándome, al tiempo que mis manos tocaban sus músculos, tanto de la espalda y los brazos. Estaba pérdida en la nube del deseo que no vi cuando sacó gel de un tubo y empezó a masajearme íntimamente con sus dedos.

—¡Oh, Edward!

—Lo sé preciosa, lo sé —me susurró, sin dejar de mover los dedos.

Subí mis manos a sus hombros y me aferré a ellos. En medio de la bruma en que se había convertido mi cabeza, escuché a Edward decirme palabras de cariño…hasta que sentí dentro de mí como si una fuerza estallara, haciendo que me estremeciera de forma deliciosa.

—Ahora quiero sentirte dentro de mí —le dije, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Edward solo me miró y sonriendo se posicionó entre mis piernas, me besó de forma más que apasionada… _Era como si yo fuera su sol en un día de frío extremo._

No paró de besarme, hasta que su miembro penetró en mi interior… _¡Oh por Dios!_

Acomodé un poco mis piernas para dejarle mayor acceso. Sentirlo dentro fue genial, de algún modo estaba tratando de que ninguno de los dos olvidara este momento.

—¿Estás bien?

—Más que bien… tranquilo —respondí, atrayéndolo para seguir besándolo.

Al parecer mis palabras le ayudaron porque ¡cómo comenzó a moverse!, al tiempo que me tarareaba en el oído, no sé qué canción, pero nos estaba ayudando a ambos a mantener el ritmo y la concentración… de pronto, sus embestidas se volvieron más rápidas, al igual que su respiración, sentí cómo un orgasmo estallaba dentro de mi cuerpo, segundos antes que lo hiciera Edward, quien se estremeció y cayó encima de mi pecho para luego girarse y quedar sobre la almohada.

Cuando recobré el aliento y mi ritmo cardíaco estaba estable, me giré para mirarlo.

—Ha sido increíble —susurré acariciando su cabello.

Edward solo se rió y depositó un beso en mi frente.

—Bella, tú eres increíble.

Me atrajo a su lado y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados.

No sé cuánto dormí, pero no creo que mucho, ya que una idea rondaba mi cabeza.

Me di la vuelta hacia Edward, quien todavía estaba dormido. Tratando de ser suave lo zarandeé.

Abrió los ojos un poco asustado, pero cuando vio que era yo, sonrió y apoyó su brazo bajo su cabeza.

—Edward… tengo algo que proponerte.

—Dime.

—No voy a volver a mi casa y mucho menos con mi marido… tengo el suficiente dinero en una cuenta propia de la que Alec no sabe nada.

—¿Qué estas tratando de decirme, Isabella?

—Estoy tratando de decirte que quiero que nos vayamos juntos, lejos de esto… no quiero seguir con mi vida anterior, tú me ayudaste a despertar y darme cuenta que ya no deseo la vida de reina, no si ya no es contigo a mi lado.

—Y… ¿cómo vas a hacer con el divorcio?

—Voy a hablar con mi abogado y le pagaré lo suficiente para que lleve el caso por mí. Tengo más de un motivo legal para pedir el divorcio, además no hay hijos, así que será mucho más fácil. Solo quiero que me respondas… ¿te irías conmigo?

Me miró un momento… para luego lanzarse sobre mí y besarme.

—Claro que me iré contigo. Conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, ya siento que te amo con solo estar un día contigo.

—Gracias Edward… pero, y ¿tu familia?... ¿tu hermano?... ¿tu perro?

—Los llamare y entenderán, además el perro es más de Emmett que mío, incluso hoy está con él. Tú tranquila… y por el dinero, también tengo algo ahorrado, así podemos juntarlo e irnos a África, Europa o a la misma China si lo deseamos. Solo anhelo que estemos juntos.

_Quería gritar de felicidad_.

Por fin había encontrado a un hombre que me quería por quién era, no por quién representaba ser… Quizás no era un rey, pero su cariño me bastaba.

_El amor se construye… no se obliga._

_Adiós Alec… _

_Bienvenido Edward…_

_Adiós Isabella Volturi, la reina de porcelana y, bienvenida Isabella Swan, la mujer de verdad._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**SIETE AÑOS DESPUÉS…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Iba feliz de la mano de mi marido, mientras delante de nosotros iban nuestros dos hijos jugando.

—Stefan… Vanessa… ¡Cuidado por dónde pisan, el suelo está resbaladizo! —Les grité al tiempo que mis dos hermosos gemelos me sonreían y seguían jugando a perseguirse.

—Tranquila, Isabella… sabes que esos dos siempre se salen con la suya, una sonrisa y estamos en sus manos —dijo mi marido, abrazándome.

—Lo sé, pero me asusta que puedan caerse. Y esa sonrisa la sacaron de ti, desde el principio lograste que me olvidara de todo con solo sonreírme o guiñarme un ojo —repliqué al tiempo que él me giraba para quedar de frente y me besaba en los labios.

_Bendito Edward Cullen y sus artimañas para hacerme olvidar…_

Era un día hermoso, por eso íbamos caminando hacia el supermercado. Nuestra casa no quedaba tan lejos, así que le propusimos a los gemelos disfrutar del primer día con sol después de un frío invierno.

Íbamos llegando a la tienda de comestibles cuando vi un auto que me era un tanto familiar…

_Alec…_

De quien logré divorciarme después de un año de peleas y discusiones, tanto de él como por parte de mi madre, la que por supuesto no estaba nada de acuerdo que dejara a mi "_maravilloso marido_" por un "_don nadie_".

Quizás fue la primera vez que me vio enojada de verdad, ya que el estar con Edward me había cambiado, saber que su cariño y su amor eran incondicionales me ayudaba a sacar las garras y enfrentarme con esas dos personas que hicieron que diez años de mi vida fueran un infierno. Ya no era la muñequita sumisa, la que respetaba y obedecía, ya no. Edward estuvo a mi lado durante todo el proceso, sobre su hombro lloré infinitas veces y eran sus labios junto con su cuerpo los que me ayudaban a olvidar. Lo amaba, probablemente lo hice desde la primera vez que lo vi y por nuestra felicidad, estaba más que dispuesta a gastar lo que fuera necesario para verme libre del apellido Volturi, y… ser en un futuro la Sra. Cullen.

Hubo amenazas de parte de Alec, principalmente por el hecho de que había empezado una relación con Edward estando aún casada con él, pero cuando presente los antecedentes que demostraban que mi propio marido me violaba, fue lo que hizo que callara y aceptara, porque quizás en los tiempos de su abuelo y padre eso estaba aceptado, pero él lo empezó a hacer siendo yo una menor de edad, incluso unos meses antes de que nos casáramos… y mi madre lo permitía.

Ya después de tanto tiempo, estaba más tranquila. Casarme con Edward y tener a los gemelos un año después fue lo que culminó mi alegría.

Edward llamó a los niños, quienes corriendo, riendo y con las mejillas rojas, llegaron a nuestro lado.

—Hola, queridos padres.

Mi marido, riendo, los llevó al sector donde estaban los carros y eligió dos, en uno los sentó a ambos dentro y les pasó a cada uno un chocolate, mientras que con la otra mano tomaba el que íbamos a llenar con cosas… en eso veo que Alec se acercaba.

—Hola Isabella… estás muy cambiada.

—Hola Alec —le respondí, tomando de la mano a Edward que se puso al lado mío.

—Hola Edward. ¿Estos son tus hijos? —interrogó, mirándonos a ambos.

—Sí, Stefan y Vanessa.

—Se parecen mucho a ustedes… Quizás no me creas Isabella, pero me alegro de verte contenta —me dijo con una mirada triste—. Yo nunca pude hacerte verdaderamente una mujer realizada y feliz.

—Gracias Alec —contesté, mirando de reojo a los gemelos que estaban más concentrados comiendo sus chocolates que de la persona con quien estábamos hablando—. Tal vez no me hiciste feliz, pero fuiste el medio para que conociera a Edward. Y… ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?

—No tan bien como esperaba. Me volví a casar, pero mi esposa se gastó hasta lo que nunca tuvimos y casi me dejó en banca rota. Ya no estamos juntos, pero aún debo luchar por mantener a flote mi empresa… probablemente ese sea mi castigo por no tratarte bien, por pensar que tú no eras nada más que un objeto que mostrar para que todos admiraran.

—Nunca quise que te pasara eso —aseguré mirándolo fijamente—. Pero todos pagamos en la tierra el mal que hacemos.

—Puede que tengas razón. Me despido, cuídate Isabella… Edward.

Diciendo esto, se alejó hacia el estacionamiento con una bolsa en una de sus manos.

Edward me abrazó, besó mi frente y guiñándome un ojo, me tomó la mano y la puso en uno de los carros… con los gemelos.

Así que él tomó el otro vacío y nos fuimos riendo por la rampa metálica que nos subía a la entrada del supermercado.

Era feliz con mi familia…

Quizás no era millonaria, pero el amor de Edward me había ayudado a cicatrizar muchas de las heridas del pasado, especialmente en ese viaje… el cual nos llevó a Italia, desde donde con la ayuda de mi abogado, después de un año pude tramitar el divorcio. Bastante rápido, pero mi abogado fue eficiente y con las palabras justas logré mi sueño… y allí posiblemente concebí a los maravillosos hijos que hoy teníamos.

Observé a mi alrededor… siempre lo hacía cuando veníamos. Este supermercado era la principal razón de que nos viniéramos de vuelta desde Italia y construyéramos nuestra casa tan cerca.

Acá fue dónde nos conocimos, me equivoqué de carro y me choqué con unos ojos verdes que me hipnotizaron y dónde un desconocido invitó a una desconocida a tomar un café.

Sentí que Edward llegaba a mi lado y en el oído me decía:

—Te amo, mi chica de los vinos… y del café con vainilla.

—Te amo, mi hermoso salvavidas…

Nuestros hijos nos miraban y reían… una pequeña con ojos verdes y una cabellera castaña clara y un pequeño con ojos color chocolate y cabellera cobriza.

* * *

**Mil perdones por la demora en subir el nuevo capítulo, pero ocurrieron varios hechos que retrasaron su publicación, especialmente la necesidad de una beta porque sentía que necesitaba ayuda urgente con los capítulos.**

**A parte que ustedes se merecen una buena historia, bien escrita y redactada.**

**y mil gracias a mi beta, sin ella este capitulo no hubiera quedado tan genial como quedo...**

**Asi que aca tienen la continuación de esta loca historia que nació cuando escuchaba Yo no soy esa mujer de Paulina Rubio. Los siete años después me lo sugirió una amiga, ya que la historia de Edward y Bella quedaba incompleta, espero haya sido de su agrado y que vieran que el castigo a Alec tardo, pero llego cuando más lo merecía (muajajjaa… mi risa malvada deja arto que desear XDDD)**

**De corazón espero que les haya gustado… les dejo mi imaginación, sus reviews son mi pago. **

**Cariñossssss desde Chile… **

**Gala ;)**


End file.
